Untitled
by wvuchick21
Summary: Gibbs paids Kate a visit after work


**A little Post-Conspiracy Theory fic. Originally posted on the GibbsKateff on yahoogroups a year or two ago. Decided to post it here. Now, I'm going to get back to working hard on _Complicated _and_ Until Next Time._**

* * *

><p>Kate changed into her favorite pair of jeans and pulled on a t-shirt before heading out to the kitchen to scrounged something up to eat, with Toni happily on her heels. At<br>first, she really didn't want the little Jack Russell because of her work schedule and the possibility of going out of town, but now she enjoyed Toni's company. They've become fast friends. At least Toni was thrilled to go to bed with her every night.

As of late—her love life sucked. And it was nonexistent.

But she tried not to think about that part of her life right now. She had other pressing matters. As she got out the fixings for a hearty turkey sandwich, she contemplated the idea of looking for new employment. She definitely did not want to think about Gibbs' face when he saw her picture.

Okay, maybe she wanted to think about his reaction a little bit. Kate hoped Gibbs was at least a little bit turned on by it.

After grabbing a _Diet Pepsi_, she headed into the living room. Just as she sat her sandwich and soda down on the coffee table, a knock sounded on her front door. Toni immediately started barking, protecting her home and owner.

"Toni, shush. It's okay. Remember: I'm a federal agent and I can help you protect this place." Kate quieted down the Jack Russell with her calming words as she opened the door.

"Good advice, Kate."

She practically jumped at Gibbs' voice.

"I usually don't get that reaction from women I visit at night." Gibbs made his way into her apartment and Toni greeted him proudly.

She scoffed, "Do they swoon over your good looks?"

"Sometimes, yes."

"Spare me the sordid details, Gibbs," she replied while shutting the door behind him before following him over to the couch.

He had already made himself comfortable with Toni happily lying on his lap. At that exact moment—she really envied her dog. Kate wanted to be the one lying on Gibbs' lap and having his hands caressing every inch of her willing body.

_And boy was she willing!_

Toni was one lucky bitch right now.

"Do you mind if I eat my sandwich? I'm starving!"

"Nah, if you don't mind me watching the news?" He asked while turning on the TV.

She shook her head since her mouth was full with food. She attacked her sandwich ravenously and finished it in about five minutes.

Gibbs whistled, "Man, you weren't kidding about being hungry."

"Nope," she said as she gathered up her empty plate, finished off her soda and took everything into the kitchen. When she returned to the living room, she flat out asked, "So, what's the occasion?"

"Nothing really."

She really hated when he was so blasé. "You're not firing me, are you?"

Laughing, "No." He set Toni aside and stood up from the couch and stopped right in front of her. "I came over to say I really enjoyed your picture. Never knew you were so daring."

"The joys of a misspent youth and lots of alcohol."

"I actually like that side of you. Tells me that you can loosen up." He smiled, "I also loved what did to DiNozzo's photo."

Kate laughed, "I was wondering when you would mention that. That was mostly Abby's doing."

He did not respond right away. He just gazed at the woman standing before him. He might as well bite the bullet and tell her the real reason he stopped by this evening. "Kate, I cannot do this anymore."

Her stomach dropped. She knew it. She would have to search for new employment. "What do you mean?"

"I can't keep denying that I don't have feelings for you. I do and that damn picture you accidentally sent me only made me realize that I can't keep hiding."

_What the fuck? Gibbs wanted her? _"Gibbs…"

Gibbs figured that talking was overrated, pulled Kate to him and fused his mouth with hers, probing her lips apart and easily slipping his tongue inside her luscious mouth. She surrendered to his heated kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck.

Temporarily breaking the kiss, he grabbed her hand and led her to her bedroom. For a brief moment, as they stood beside the bed, he looked into her eyes. There was no turning back now. They had already crossed the line that could not be re-crossed. Gibbs knew one thing for sure—he truly wanted this woman.

This beautiful, strong willed and compassionate woman.

How could he deny himself any longer?

Together they lay down on the bed. Barely, Kate felt his fingertips tracing the lines of her jaw, drifting over the collar of her t-shirt. Gibbs grasped the hem of her t-shirt and drew it up and over her head, then dropped it to the floor.

He sucked in a breath at the sight before him. Her bountiful breasts were encased in a white lace bra, which was enough to make his blood pressure increase sharply, and his erection more painful in his jeans. "You're beautiful, Katie," he whispered as he skimmed his fingers over the tops of her breasts. "And I plan to tell you for the rest of the night." He quickly removed her bra and threw it in the direction of her t-shirt.

By the look in his eyes, she knew he was going to touch her before his hand moved to touch the cleft between her breasts. He stroked her, his rough hands sending spine tingling sensations throughout her body. He followed the same caresses with hot open-mouthed kisses across her ribs, abdomen, to the juncture of her thighs before making the journey back up to her breasts.

"Gibbs," she moaned as he took one dusky nipple into his mouth.

Kate arched into his mouth and tangled her fingers into his silver hair. His mouth continued to suckle hard, drawing the nipple further into his mouth until she could not stand it any longer. Series of low, throaty moans flowed from her lips when he switched to the other breast.

Their lips met again in a heated, bruising kiss as they both struggled to remove the rest of their clothes. Naked flesh met naked flesh and Kate realized that she didn't want any other man but Jethro Gibbs.

His hands made a slow sojourn of her body, filing away the feel of her smooth skin, the luscious curve of her hips and thighs.

"I'm not the only beautiful person here," Kate whispered as she ran a finger down his impressive length as she took in his muscular body for someone his age.

His body was hard and taut. He was using every ounce of strength he had left to not  
>thrust into her waiting body. A low groan came from his throat as her finger trailed back up his erection. He captured her wrist and raised it above her head, stretching himself over her body.<p>

His body touched hers in all the right places as he positioned his cock at her entrance and looked into her eyes, darkened with desire. He entered her fluidly with one hard thrust, causing her to arch her back in ecstasy as series of low moans exited her mouth.

She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist, opening herself up more to his thrusts. Gibbs groaned lowly when her muscles clenched around his cock with each thrust. So warm. So tight.

Gibbs gritted his teeth, willing his body to hold back its climax until Kate reached her own. But with each thrust, that was becoming harder. Never had he expected sex with her to be this hot.

"God…Gibbs!" Her breath fanned his shoulder before she threw her head back against the pillows. "Gibbs…don't…stop," she panted.

He leaned down, kissed her check then bit her earlobe gently, sending shivers throughout her body. "I don't plan on stopping, Katie."

He felt her muscles clenched tighter around his cock and her breathing got heavier. He knew she was close. He slipped a hand between their joined bodies, circled her clit in time with his slow, easy thrusts and seconds later, she flew over the edge, screaming Gibbs' name.

He stilled himself as he felt her come apart around him. When he felt Kate come down from her high, he started thrusting again, his hips acting like a piston. Burying his face in her neck, he groaned her name as he came apart in her arms.

* * *

><p>As he tried to catch his breath, he knew that after making love to Caitlin Todd, he could not let her go. His whole body relaxed when her fingers started trailing up and down his back and gently scraping over his taut ass.<p>

Pushing himself up on his forearms, he glanced at her. What he saw was contentment. No regrets shone in her eyes. She smiled shyly at him before he lay down on his back beside her.

"You okay?"

She turned to face him, leaned in and caught his lips in heated kiss, gently biting his lower lip. "Definitely." Her fingers traced over the contours of his chest.

"Any regrets?" He loved what she was doing.

"Nope." Kate enjoyed watching his abdominal muscles dance from her touch.

Gibbs groaned, "Katie?"

Nonchalantly she answered, "Yes," as she wrapped her hand around his semi-hard cock and drawing it up and down the silken shaft. She glanced at his face and he closed his eyes when her thumb rubbed over the engorged head.

"You don't play fair."

"Like you did earlier when you grabbed me and kissed me senseless."

Kate scooted down the bed and took him into her mouth. The first contact of her warm, moist mouth on his cock had Gibbs reeling, "Oh, Katie!"

Lifting her mouth off of him for a brief moment, she asked in a sultry voice, "You like, Gibbs?"

"Oh, yeah," he rasped out as her mouth enveloped him again and began torturing him. His fingers wove into her silky, soft hair and held her in place as well as caressing her.

He felt it in the pit of his stomach, the impending orgasm. He knew he couldn't hold back, not with the delicious things her mouth was doing to his cock. Her free hand reached down, cupping his balls as her tongue swirled around the head and then sucked harder.

He was a goner. He clenched his fingers in her hair as he whispered her name as he came in her mouth.

Kate milked him dry, and then made a slow journey back up his body, leaving hot kisses in her wake. She licked his lips, gaining entrance. Their mouths met in a heated, passionate kiss. Hands caressed any body part they could reach in bold strokes.

Gibbs pulled away from Kate's mouth. He tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. God, she looked thoroughly loved and he put that glow on her. "Are you going to let me sleep a little bit?"

She cocked her head, "Maybe."

"Maybe? How about we lay down and maybe later, I'll love you again." He nipped her nose.

"I need to take Toni out first."

Gibbs set her aside, drew the covers up and over her. "I'll get her," he got up from the bed and pulled on his jeans sans boxers and pulled on his t-shirt.

Kate watched the little show from the bed. Gibbs seemed so comfortable in his own skin. Didn't even bat an eye about getting out of bed naked and getting dressed in front of her.

Gibbs called for the Jack Russell as he strolled out of the bedroom.

Ten minutes later, Kate vaguely remembered feeling Gibbs getting back into bed and curling up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. With Toni nestled down at their feet, they fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to strangle Gibbs," Kate mumbled while riding the elevator up to the bullpen as she thought back to early this morning.<p>

Gibbs had awakened her from a delicious dream when he slipped two fingers into her heated core and planted his mouth on her clit. He sent her into the stratosphere with a few flicks of his tongue on her clit. Before she had ample time to come down, he slipped into her achingly slow, drawing out the pleasure.

Gibbs had turned her into a beggar.

She never begged during sex. _Never._

But Gibbs had made her. And it felt so good because he did everything she'd asked  
>him to do. And he did it thoroughly.<p>

Kate cursed when she felt wetness pooling between her thighs. She had to refrain from thinking about Gibbs' skillful body and mouth.

The elevator doors open and she stepped off and made her way to her desk.

Gibbs looked up from his desk. Damn bastard beat her to work and looked so smug while smiling at her. "You're late, Agent Todd."

"Won't happen again, Gibbs."

"Make sure it doesn't, Kate."

She felt his eyes on her as she sat down at her desk. Looking down, she noticed a yellow post-it sticking out from beneath her keyboard. She discreetly pulled it out and read it, making sure DiNozzo was nowhere to be seen.

_'Thank you for a lovely evening last night, Kate. Let's do it again tonight.'_

Gibbs loved the smile that graced her face from his little post-it. Her whole face lit up. She turned to him and giggled softly before mouthing _'yes' _to him. Afterwards she started on the paperwork on her desk.

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>


End file.
